Los opuestos se atraen
by ItzelEndZ
Summary: Matt es un chico tímido, gamer y le gusta la pizza. Mello es guapo, popular y su adicción es el chocolate. ¿Lograra haber algo entre estas inusuales personas? Death Note- UNIVERSO ALTERNO! \( - )/- YAOI! bueno, shonen ai-
1. Ya son vacaciones de verano

El sol ardía intensamente sobre lo más alto del cielo, provocando que los estudiantes estuvieran moribundos sobre sus bancas mientras una maestra explicaba con dificultas algo sobre Algebra lineal.

Pero qué más da, ya era el último día de clases.

-Bueno chicos, hasta aquí, creo que esto ya lo he explicado antes así que, estúdienlo ¿si?- dijo la maestra apoyándose sobre el escritorio.

Tengo que admitirlo, ya estaba ansioso porque las clases acabaran.

Bueno, me presento. Me llamo Mail Jeevas, pero todos me llaman Matt. Tengo el cabello color rojo, ojos verdes que siempre cubro con mis goles naranjas. No soy muy sociable,soy tímido, callado y siempre traigo mi PsP con migo. Estudio en las escuela Wammy's, una escuela para personas con mayor capacidad mental . En ella se tienen lugares, ósea, el primero, el segundo etc. Yo ocupo el puesto número tres. En el primer lugar se encuentra Near, un albino que siempre tiene juguetes y se tira al piso cual tapete. En segundo lugar esta Mello, un chico de ojos color zafiro, cabello dorado como el sol y cuya adicción es el chocolate. Él es orgulloso, egocéntrico, mandón, mal hablado, enojón entre otras cosas. Pero sin embargo, estoy enamorado de él.

El se esfuerza mucho para poder llegar a primer lugar, cosa que no ha conseguido, no aún. Él es alguien de admirar, respetar y temer. Nose sí fue eso lo que me provoco tener estos sentimientos hacia él ó porque es muy apuesto, pero qué más da, solo sé que me gusta y que no creo que me haga caso, pues como notaran hay muchas diferencias muy notorias, son olvidar que somos hombres, lo cual aumenta la posibilidad de no ser correspondido.

La campana sonó fuertemente anunciando el fin de curso, obviamente todos salmos disparados hacia la entrada de la escuela. Ya afuera me recargue sobre la pared espere un poco más y, ahí estaba él, Mello, con sus ropas negras y su barra de chocolate hasta la mitad. Tenía que velo pues, no lo volvería a ver hasta reanudando nuevamente las clases.

Y espere hasta que se perdió de mi vista ¡rayos, Como es que me gusta tanto! Pero bueno, tenía que seguir con mi vida, mi aburrida vida.

No había nadie en casa, mis padres nunca estaban, ya que siempre estaban de viaje. Mi hermano mayor Ryuuzaki se encontraba con su novio Light, en una especie de cita donde estaban encadenados (nunca entenderé el porqué) por lo que tengo toda la casa para mí.

-pasare a la tienda a comprar botanas, no quiero morirme de hambre- hablaba para mí mismo, pero alguien respondió detrás de mí.

-que patético, mejor pide una pizza, eso llena más- aquella voz. Me quede parado para después voltearme y encontrarme con Mello.

Me quede en shock, que vergüenza, y me había dicho patético, pero me dio una buena idea.

Les digo, él es tan listo.

Iba a responderle, pero él siguió su camino pasando a un lado de mi, y yo, me quede ahí parado, todavía en un poco en shock .

"pero que tonto soy, te quedas así solo porque te hablo", así soy yo, muy dramático

Bueno, cuando por fin decidí moverme, me dirigí hacia mi casa, agarré el teléfono, y, pedí una pizza familiar. Así es, le hice caso a Mello ya que el siempre tiene razón y seguro que me llenaría más que con unas botanas.

En fin, me senté enfrente de la pantalla acomodándome en el sofá, con el control de mi X-box en mano empezando la partida de mi nuevo juego.

Estuve jugando un rato más hasta que tocaron la puerta , suponiendo que era el chico de las pizzas fui a abrir , y me encontré con…con… ¡mi pizza familiar!.

¿qué? Esperaban algo más? OOHH ,y eso no es todo, tardaron 10 minutos más, por lo que es ¡gratis!.

No tengo tantos amigos, ni chicas atrás de mí, no tengo mascota y los vecinos, pues, no socializo mucho con ellos, así que, por ende, no puedo ilusionarme en que vengan a la casa a buscarme.

Bueno no me deprimiré por mi patética vida, así que solo me centrare en mi juego y de no atragantarme con la pizza.

La tarde llego y yo, todavía estaba jugando, ya casi terminaba mi juego, empezaba a oscurecer y mi hermano no llegaba, pero deje de preocupar me dé donde estaba cuando escuche un par de voces fuera de la casa.

-No light, para….Ma-matt es esta en casa-

-entonces, vamos a la mía-

-N-no ¡No, espera Light, no metas la mano hay!-

Está bien, nota mental, no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

Escuche como la puerta se abría

-¡Matt, ya volví!- me grito mi hermano mayor

-ok- no alcé la voz, estoy seguro de que escucho el ruido de mi videojuego.

-Hey Matt- dijo Light en forma de saludo. No me moleste en contestar, estaba muy concentrado.

-Light, ya es muy tarde, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas- dijo L parándose enfrente de su novio

\- o si quieres, puedes quedarte esta noche- Luego de esto Light beso a mi hermano apasionadamente, y las cosas empezaban a subir de tono, ¿como lo supe? Empecé a oír "ciertos ruidos" provenientes de mi hermano. Tenía que intervenir, no podía permitir que lo hicieran en mi presencia ¡a mis espaldas, en el piso de la sala!

-Oigan, porfavor, tuvieron toda la tarde para ustedes solos, no pueden esperar a que me valla a dormir- les reclame poniéndole pausa a mi juego.

-Es que, si esperamos a que te acuestes, ya va a ser muy tarde- dijo Light, separándose de mi hermano.

-entonces, váyanse a una habitación- dije acomodándome en el sofá y reanudando mi partida.

-Matt tiene razón, digo es un poco tarde, y, y, te llevare a tu habitación- dijo Ryuuzaki, un poco nervioso llevándose a Light.

Espero que se vallan a una habitación lejos de la mía si no tendré que dormir aquí, o poner música muy fuerte.

Como sea, me concentrare solo en mi juego, ya faltaba poco que lo acabe.

…

¡LISTOO! Ya lo he terminado, y solo me tomo unas horas, tarde un poco, pero bueno soy el mejor, JA ja jajajajajajajajajajaja soy fantástico, muajajaj jajaja..jaja.. ja…. Tengo que conseguirme una novia( o novio), si voy a hacer esto todo el verano, terminare sin trasero, y debería conseguir nuevos juegos, como se llama este que jugué… ñaa, como sea, oh debería conseguir más de matar zombies y unos de….¡NOO! que estas pensando ¡MATT DEBES hacer ALGO GRANDE estas vacaciones! ¡ sii!... pero, ¿qué? Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo en la mañana.

Me iré a dormir, espero que mañana sea un buen di-

-AAHHhh! Que hacen a la mitad del pasillo?- no puedo creerlo - Les dije que en una habitación- como se atreven a hacerlo en el piso, vamooos ay hay una habitación enfrente de ellos.

-Matt!- grito Ryuuzaki separándose de su novio, wow, su cara esta tan roja, es de vergüenza o de sus.. agh!

-Matt – dijo Light con tono tranquilo

-han estado aquí todo el tiempo?- les pregunte.

-bueno no todo el tiempo, queríamos ir por un vaso de agu-

-ah como sea, me ire a dormir- camine hacia mi habitación, me recosté sobre mi cama y me dispuse a dormir, pensando en posibles ideas para hacer en mis vacaciones.


	2. Espiar es como acosar

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, que rápidamente cerré por la gran cantidad de luz que entro por mi ventana.

Oh tengo hambre, ¿qué horas serán?

Fui hacia la cocina y ¡oh! sorpresa ¡mi hermano estaba debajo de el chico con complejo de dios!

-que nunca descansan. Y miren el desastre- que estén haciendo eso en la cocina ya era bastante, pero estaba lleno de harina, mermelada, chocolate y…

-MIS FRITURAS!- eso sí me dolió.

-Matt!- gritaron los dos -perdonesque, es que, queríamos hacer un pastel, pero un cosa llevo a otra y...- trataba de explicar mi hermano aun en el piso.

-como sea, desayunare afuera-camine hacia mi habitación - ¡Limpien esto!-

Me cambie la pijama por una de mis muchas playeras a rayas, unos pantalones desgastados y mis converse rojos, tome mi cartera, mi psp y ¡oh! sí mi celular y Salí rápidamente de la casa ignorando los sonidos que venían de la cocina. Tengo bici y moto, no quiero pedalear, así que tome mi hermosa moto negra, mi Suzuki hayabusa, la amo. Bueno tengo hambre así que me puse en marcha. Fui a un lugar donde hacen sándwiches, eh iba a entrar, pero mis ojos de abrieron de par en par. Mello, Mello estaba sentado en una esquina del pequeño local, ohhh!.

Bueno, seré rápido, y saldré corriendo, sí, eso hare… oh, bueno ya se está llendo. Ay mi corazón, como latió rápido.

Bueno como sea, empezare a pedir mi sand-

-DE QUIEN es esa SUZUKI NEGRA- ¡Esa voz es de Mello! Suena tan varonil.

-Repito, de quien es esta moto- ¿moto? Mmmmm? Oh si yo tengo una moto, mi adorada Suzuki, ¿mi moto?

-M-mia- oh por dios no pude evitar tartamudear. Mello se acerco rápidamente a mí, tomándome de la muñeca llevándome hacia la salida. Admito que estoy un poco asustado y nervioso, no seque me valla a dec-

-es genial- Mello sonrió de lado ¡Mello sonrió!

-G-gracias- maldito nerviosismo -ah, ¿quisieras dar una vuelta?- Mello se me quedo mirando, oh por dios ¿dije algo malo?

-claro,- Mello acepto, tengo tanta suerte, ¿¡se me está acercando, que hago!?

-bueno vamos- ¿eh? Oh cierto, je, bueno. Me subí rápidamente y Mello se subió atrás de mi –No tengo casco, espero que no te moleste- le dije.

No me importa- paso sus manos por mi cintura. Matt, debes tranquilizarte, si no vas a chocar. Empezamos a movernos lentamente, poco a poco íbamos avanzando a más velocidad. Sentí como Mello reía, mire de reojo su cara y ¡oh dios, es hermoso!, tome un camino no muy transitado para poder ir más rápido, vaya que Mello es feliz con la velocidad, no lo había visto sonreír de esta manera, o creo que no lo había visto sonreír siquiera.

El recorrido duro un poco más de media hora y me dirigí a el restaurante donde habíamos empezado.

Mello se bajo y me volteo a ver.

-soy Mello- me dijo. Ja, como si no lo supiera.

-Soy Matt- me presente

-espero y podamos dar una vuelta otro dia- me dijo.

-solo llamame- ¿yó dije eso? Soné tan confiado.

-ok, pásame tu numero- ¿Qué? ¿¡Enserio!?, rápidamente saque mi celular y le di mi numero

\- y tu, pásame el tuyo- solo vi que escribió algo en su móvil y se dio la media vuelta caminando rumbo a la calle levantando su mano en forma de saludo. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar indicando un mensaje

"espera mi llamada pronto

-Mello"

¡Siento que puedo morir de felicidad!

Graaawarr*gruñido estomacal*

Vaya, olvide completamente mi almuerzo. Me adentre nuevamente a el local de comida, compre mi almuerzo y me dirigí a un pequeño parque que estaba por ahí. Me senté en uno de los columios y empecé a comer.

-MAAAAT!- … esa voz, es de…

-Matt, que ¿haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? hace sol- Linda. Oh si, ella es Linda, es un año menor, y creo que tiene sentimientos amorosos por la pelusa, digo, Near-

-si estoy bien ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo nada, solo quería dar un paseo es el primer día de vacaciones, no esperaba encontrarme a alguien-

-ah bueno, pues vine a desayunar-

-¿y porque no en tu casa?- pregunto la niña, que le podía responder, ¿Qué los tipos están teniendo… cosas importantes…?

-Quería comer fuera- respondí masticando mi comida.

-oh ya veo, igual es raro, digo tú no eres mucho de exteriores- Linda rio, y bueno, tiene razón, soy una persona que no sale mucho de su casa, ya saben, porque hace calor, y viento.

-tengo calor- digo en voz alta.

-que esperabas, es verano- dijo Linda.

-ah bueno, entonces me voy a casa.- me levante del columpio y tire la envoltura de mi delicioso almuerzo en un bote de basura cercano.- nos vemos luego- me despedí.

-espera- Linda corrió hacia mi-¿Qué harás este verano?-

-¿eh? ¿Para qué quieres saber?- le respondí, y es que en realidad no tenía muy en claro que hacer en el verano, más que ammm no se jugar videojuegos y… conocer… gente?

-vamos Matt, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer?-

-mmmm tal vez- respondí.

-Matt, tienes que ayudarme-

-¿ayudarte en qué?-

…...

…

…..

¿Como termine aquí? En el centro comercial, Escondiéndome detrás de unas plantas, con unos binoculares y con Linda en pleno día

FLASH BACK

-Near-

-¿Near? (¿que tiene que ver?) ¿el tapete?-

-si Near, el primero. No el tapete-

-¿el tapete primero Near?- pregunte.

-si- Linda rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-ayúdame-

-ah… ¿a qué?- no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

-es que… quiero verlo, pero no quiero ir sola-

-¿verlo?

-si quiero conocerlo mejor-

-¿porque no hablas con él?- le propuse.

-¡NO! No podría, por eso estoy recurriendo al método de observación- decía Linda mientras de sus ojos salían llamas de fuego.

-¿y yo que haría?- seguía sin comprender

-tú me acompañaras a observarlo-

-observar….. Eso no es espiar, o acoso?-

-nuu…tal vez, un poquito- decía Linda mientras se encogía.

-¿y quieres que te ayude con eso?- levante mis cejas.

-¡sí!-

-pues no, además dos personas viendo a una es raro, serán 4 ojos sobre la misma persona,¿ no crees que sentirá las miradas?- y Yo no quería ver a Near ¿el qué? Además, el hace que Mello se moleste.

-Vamos Matt-

-no-

-vamos y te regalare….-

FIN DEL FLSAH BACK

Y aquí estamos, esperando a que un punto blanco apareciera…. Bueno, al menos tengo un videojuego nuevo, y¡ pizza!

Me puse a jugar el videojuego en mi PSP, oh tiene buenos gráficos, no esta tan mal, y tien….

-Matt-PUAJJJJ, Linda me ha dado un golpe en el estomago.

-oye que te suce- Linda tomo mi cara y la volteo hacia una tienda de música y, oh sorpresa, la rata blanca estaba entrando a ella. La cara de Linda estaba con una sonrisa boba, con ojos entrecerrados y estrellas en ellos ( ? mientras se mecía a los lados. ¡ugh! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ve a esa…Cosa?¿porque tiene esa cara tan… graciosamente tonta? ¿Por qué los enamorados hacen caras tan tontas?

Voltee mi cara hacia otro lado y Mello ¡ahhhhh! Que genial, míralo esta tan aahh~huu

-Matt-ah, Linda me llama.

-¿Qué?-

-estas babeando y, que cara más idiota tienes Jajajajajaja- Linda se empezó a reír… ¿¡de mi!? De mi cara... de bobo.

-Ja, deberías haber visto la tuya-contraataque.

Se quedo callada y ambos miramos hacia nuestros respectivos… ammm… asuntos.

Mello entro a una tienda de chocolates, y duro hay un buen rato, y cuando salió traía tres bosas grandes de chocolate. Cada bolsa era de distintas marcas, supongo que sus favoritos, y lo veía alejarse entre la gente. Ahh~

Bien, fue un día fructífero.

El resto del día fue con normalidad, Linda (y me arrastro junto con ella) espió a Near por 3 tiendas mas (y fueron los 26 cubos rubick mas extraños que he visto) y luego fuimos por una hamburguesa, nos ahogamos en la alberca de pelotas de pastico, sobrevivimos, compre mas videojuegos… en fin fue un buen día.

…..

Íbamos camino a nuestras casas, ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Matt- Linda y yo caminábamos por un parque.

-¿Qué?-

-me acompañaras mañana también?- ósea…

-¿Qué?-

-¿que si me acompañaras mañana también?-

-¿a qué?- la confusión volvía a mí.

-a la observación-

-¿porque yo?-aunque acepto que fue divertido- ¿ que no tienes a alguien mas? Por ejemplo ¿amigos?-

-es que, yo.. No tengo…¡todos se fueron de vacaciones!- Linda empezó a llorar, y se veía como un chibi- ¡unos están en la playa, y otros fueron a bosques o montañas! ¡Y otros fueron a un pantano! ¡UN PANTANO! ¿Quién VA A UN PANTANO EN VACACIONES DE VERANO?- Linda me zarandeaba mientras gritaba.

-tranquila, y no lose ¿los monstros?- trataba de que se tranquilizara.

-además… eres el único a quien le he dicho de Near-

-ok, está bien, iré contigo-

A Linda se le iluminaron los ojos y me abrazo, ambos continuamos con nuestro camino.

Tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, pro también sentía que me había metido en un problema, pero estaba bien, tal vez esto era lo que esperaba, tal vez algo interesante me iba a pasar en estas vacaciones.

* * *

Holiwi!

ammm perdón, por la tardanza.

espero les guste, y luego subo el capitulo 3! siiii!

bueno... gracias por leer!


	3. Rompiendo la regla antisocial

Okay, cuando dije que sentía que esto sería problemático no esperaba esto. Estoy aquí, con linda una chica un año menor , en un club campestre, en una piscina que a pesar de que pertenece a un club campestre esta tan llena como una pública, y está en pleno sol, y yo estoy aquí, abrazado a una pared, en lo que veo como niños y grandes se lanzan al agua como si ni hubiera un mañana, y otros lanzan pelotas, y yo aquí, rojo como un camarón, debido a que no me puse protector y mi piel es tan… mi piel.

La regla antisocial dice que no se debe ir a una piscina a menos que hayan pasado 5 días desde el primer día de vacaciones ¿no?

¿Cómo termine aquí?

Oh si, Linda dijo que Near, suele recurrir a lugares como estos… yo creo que está equivocada, ¿Por qué lo pienso? Porque Near es, una cosa blanca, ¡que claramente se ve que no le pega el sol! Y ahora estoy aquí, y no puedo salir porque como si no fuera suficiente, hay una barrera de juguetes para playa, también señoras muy gordas tomando el sol frente a la salida. Y no sé donde esta linda.

Estoy perdido.

Estaba lamentándome, cuando de repente, como si fuera un milagroso ángel, una cabellera rubia entro en mi campo de visión y desapareció entre las rejas de la pista de tenis.

Oh si, era MELLO, VISTIENDO UNOS SENSUALENES SHORTS, y una gorra de tenis. Y yo como un poseído, logre abrirme paso entre los juguetes y las señoras gordas. Y atravesé el campo de golf, llegando a aquellas grandes puertas del campo de tenis, y ahí estaba el, golpeando las pelotas que una maquina lanzaba, y él las volvía a lanzar muy lejos.

Ohhh, es hermoso.

-MAAAATTT- una voz grito mi nombre, voltee rápidamente a todos lados y me lance hacia unos arbustos, ya que Mello podría voltear, y no quería que me viera con mi traje de baño con estampados de dark vader en chibi, pero gracias a su concentración no volteo-MAAAAAAAATTT EN LA 5- entonces Salí sigilosamente del arbusto, y me dirigí hacia la alberca techada numero 5. (Así es este club contiene como 6 albercas, ya que este club es de ricos.)

Como sea, Linda estaba ahí, sonriendo y saludándome con la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Matt ¿Dónde estabas? De repente te perdí de vista, por un momento- ¿por un momento? ¿¡ Por un momento!?

-ME DEJASTE EN LA ALBERCA NUMERO 3, LA QUE ESTA EN EL SOL, Y LLENA DE GENTE, Y ¡TE FUISTE! –

-Matt, estas muy rojo- dijo linda como si nada.

-¡ES porque me dejaste en EL SOL! ¡¿Porque me dejaste hay?!-

-ah, lo siento Matt, es que , ammm, solo..

-bien, me debes un favor – y con eso me metí al agua.

-sabes…- linda rompió el silencio, pues solamente estábamos nosotros en esa alberca- todos están en las albercas de afuera porque se está celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de los hijos de el dueño del club y lo mejor es que, están dando de comer completamente gratis, y es buffet-

-wow ¿ a todos?-

-si, a todos, deberíamos ir, digo, es el buffet del hijo del dueño, ósea, debe haber muchas comidas-

-mucha comida, y si, vamos, solo que esperemos un rato, si es en el salón central, está un poco lleno-

Nos quedamos en la alberca cerca de media hora más, en la que solo nadamos, hundimos y aventamos, yo estaba nadando de espalda cuando casi me ahogo al ver a Mello

Si bien, el se paso de largo a alberca numero 6, que es únicamente para entrenar, donde toman los tiempos y todo eso.

Aunque no lo crean, soy bueno en natación, no soy bueno en los deportes pero tome clases desde pequeño e incluso estuve en selección, pero nunca fui a competir, como todo buen antisocial que soy, no me gusta estar entre la gente, soy más de estar en casa y con computadoras.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar en que sería una buena oportunidad para hablar al menos una vez con Mello, digo al menos que me insulte lo lento soy en el agua

Así que Salí de la alberca numero 5 y entre a la número 6

Entonces el hermoso chico se me quedo mirando y señalo un reloj, y pronuncio un sensual y hermoso "- a las media-". Y cuando el reloj señalo dio momento salimos a toda prisa.

Bueno logre mantenerle el paso a la primera vuelta pero a la segunda ya no tenía oxigeno en mis pulmones, y nadaba como desesperado, así que no fue sorpresa que el llego primero y yo como 15 minutos después, así que toque la pared y me quede flotando recuperando el aire.

-nadas bien, solo que deberías darlo todo al final- rápidamente me voltee, y al hacerlo trague agua, así que me estaba ahogando, igual lo hubiera hecho por el simple hecho de que Mello me estaba hablando.

-ah, si… em, si- … sí , eso fue mi respuesta.

Me puse frente a él una vez que mi respiración se regulo, me miro y lo mire.

-oh¿ eres el de la moto?- me pregunto, ¿cómo es que se puede acordar de mi?

-ja, si- ¡¿que mas digo, que más digo?!- no sabía que nadabas- dije, aghhh, se supone que nos conocimos hace 2 días, y se supone que no sabía nada de él, por lo tanto se supone que no debía saber que nadaba, pero en realidad, no sabía que el nadaba…muy bien.

-en realidad no nado mucho- oh me ha contestado!

-pues nadas muy bien- le sonreí y me quite los goggles, similares a los que casi siempre traigo puestos -ah, sabes, ya es tarde y no he comido, y me entere que hay buffet por la celebración del hijo del dueño… del club creo, ¿no quieres ir por algo de comer?- le pregunte a el hermoso chico.

-claro porque no- ohhhhh me ha dicho que sii! Iremos a comer juntos! ¡comer! ¡Juntos! Es un gran avance, uno muy grande.

Salimos de la alberca numero 6 Mello iba enfrente de mí, y pasamos por enfrente de la número 5, y salude a Linda con la mano mientras le sonreía con victoria, a lo que ella solo regresaba el saludo… y luego levanto los pulgares.

Cruzamos por el campo de golf, por las canchas de tenis, y llegamos al salón central, en el se encontraba la recepción los casilleros, algunas regaderas, y el comedor, oh claro y el spa.

Por cierto, en la caminata hasta aquí pude ver la espalda de Mello, es la espalda más hermosa que haya visto, en la vida real, y por estar viéndola pise unos cuantos juguetes de playa y caí silenciosamente muchas veces.

Caminamos hasta el comedor, muy grande y en él había esculturas de hielo, manteles, floreros y todo eso que hay en una comida elegante, excepto por las personas, que todas estaban en traje de baño, en las orillas del comedor estaban las mesas con la comida y en el centro las mesas, ya no estaba tan lleno, así que tomamos unos platos y, al menos yo lo atasque de comida, mientras que Mello lo lleno con postres, casi todos de chocolate.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer… nos sentamos y empezamos a comer…. Juntos… en la misma mesa… comiendo… comida….

¡Oh mi dios! Ohh, Mello esta frente a mí, Mello, el chico inalcanzable de la escuela, el segundo de toda la escuela, frente a mi… ah…

Me dirán exagerado pero es que en verdad, esto es … wow, nunca lo imagine, apenas hace una semana estaba viéndolo discretamente y ahora… shhh, no te emociones e intenta hacer una plática….

-Y entonces…te gusta - " UNIDADES SUPERIORES, SE ESTA TENIENDO UN PROBLEMA ESTAMOS PERDIENDO AL SUJETO"-te gusta –"UNIIDADES SUPERIORES ESTO ES DE VIDA O MUERTE , EL SUJETO ESTA FALLANDO, REPITO, EL SUJETO ESTA FALLANDO "-Te gusta..-"NECESITAMSO UNA BUENA FRASE, NECESITAMOS UNA FRASE, RAPIDO"-el pan-"ABORTEN MISION, REPITO ABORTEN MISION"

-…pff, jajajaja- Mello empezó a reír , y nunca había visto una risa más hermosa, y lo hubiera disfrutado por más tiempo si no hubiera recordado la tontería que dije.

-jajaja, si me gusta el pan, vaya frase para empezar una conversación – Mello se acomodo en su silla- me gusta más el de dulce pero sí, me gusta el pan- dijo volviendo a tomar un bocadillo de su plato.

-oh , jeje, si, a mi me gustan las donas- volví a mi plato- y estas cosas…¿Qué es esto?-

-es pan francés, es pan capeado con huevo- Dijo mello

\- oh pues esta bueno-

Creo que si una persona puede hablar de algo tan simple como el pan es genial y bueno, Nos quedamos hablando de pan, de dulce y salado y… aggghh, ustedes entienden, nos quedamos hablando cerca de una hora, una hora que se paso volando. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era más tarde de lo que pensaba.

-oh, valla, debo irme- dijo Mello levantándose- nos vemos después, Matt- y con eso se fue…

Lo vi alejarse entre la multitud…ahhhh~ …

¡QUE HERMOSO SUENA MI NOMBRE EN SU BOCA! "Matt", suena tan, tan , aayyyy, lindo… estaba, sumido en mi emoción cuando alguien toca mi espalda, voltee rápidamente y ta~da.. Una sonriente Linda estaba ahí.

-Hey, Matt, te perdiste por mucho tiempo- se sentó en el lugar que Mello había ocupado, dejando su gran plato lleno de comida en la mesa y tomando los tenedores.

-ah sí, estaba, platicando con alguien- con alguien hermoso~

-oh pues, debió ser una buena platica- Linda comía rápidamente.

-Hey, Hey, tranquila, despacio, nadie te quitara tu comida- Linda comenzó a comer más lento, pero se veía emocionada.

-¿Que sucedió, Linda?-

-bueno, como te dije Near, si suele recurrir estos lugares, así que llego a la alberca donde me dejaste y estuvimos nadando y charlando-

-¿Near puede hablar con gente?- pregunte

-¿Mello puede hablar con alguien sin insultar?- Linda me pregunto.

Y su pregunta me hizo pensar, tenía razón, Mello siempre insultaba al hablar con alguien, o bueno eso oía yo cuando pasaba a su lado, pero en esta plática que tuve con el no dijo nada hiriente ni malsonante, bueno aunque hablamos de pan, mmm… el pan no da tanta oportunidad para eso.

Linda continuo hablando mientras yo tenía ese pensamiento de como insultar un pan.

En fin, ella termino de comer, y nos levantamos, paseamos por el campo un poco más y nos dirigimos a cambiarnos. Para cuando todo esto acabo, ya era de tarde así que nos dirigimos hacia nuestras casas, aunque como ya estaba anocheciendo…

-gracias por acompañarme a casa Matt- dijo Linda ya frente a la puerta de su casa.

-no es nada, aunque me debes una por abandonarme en la piscina, bajo todo ese sol- le dije a Linda mientras me alejaba.

-claro, claro- se despidió riéndose.

Me tome camino hacia mi casa, como iba caminando me fui por en medio de un parque, el clima era cálido, agradable, ya que no hacia frio, y tampoco calor. Valla hoy si que fue un día divertido. Me quede un momento en ese parque, pero debía regresar a casa, estaba demasiado cansado y contento, porque fue un día bastante productivo.

Y para terminar el día, me estaba quedando dormido en el parque hasta que un perro choco con migo, y en fin. Llegue a casa y me dispuse a dormir, estas vacaciones están resultando mejor de lo que imagine.

* * *

En verdad siento tanto no subir durante un largo tiempo. pero me esforzare y les traeré mas de estas Mattaventuras.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡ESPERO Y LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!**


End file.
